Itsumo to onaji Sunday
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Domingos nunca são problemáticos, isso é... Até que ela apareceu em sua vida... .TemaShika.*Songfic-Fluff* /meio no-sense, sorry por isso!\ ::Presente para a Coelha-sama de Dia dos Professores::


Itsumo to onaji Sunday – Um Domingo como qualquer outro

* * *

Resumo: Domingos nunca são problemáticos, isso é... Até que ela apareceu em sua vida... .TemaShika. Songfic-Fluff-meio-no-sense :Presente para a Coelha-sama de Dia dos Professores:

* * *

Tsukai furusareta "aishiteru" mo

kimi wo omotte kuchi ni sureba

Konna ni suteki na hibiki ni naru

kimi dake no tame ni aru kotoba

Hidamari de sunday arikitari no itsumo

to onaji kyou wa sunday

Itsu made mo nante sotto negau

soshite kimi wa shaberitsuzukeru

**Mesmo essas palavras clichês, "Eu te amo", **

**Têm um novo significado maravilhoso**

**Quando eu as uso para expressar meu amor por você; **

**Elas são palavras somente para você**

**Em um canto ensolarado no domingo, **

**É um domingo comum como qualquer outro.**

**Eu silenciosamente rezo para que isso dure pra sempre **

**E que você continue papeando.**

- Ei, Cry-Baby!! – Uma loira apareceu ao pé do pequeno morro em que ele estava dormindo...

- O que foi, Problemática?! – Ele perguntou sem se mexer, a voz de tédio estava mais do que clara...

- Estou entediada, vem... Vamos fazer alguma coisa! – Ela puxou o braço dele e quase saiu arrastando-o morro á baixo...

- Não quero... E depois... Isso é problema seu! – Ele e as manias preguiçosas, isso a irritava, mas mesmo assim fazia-a sentir um carinho enorme por ele...

- Como você é chato, Cry-Baby! Vamos, você dorme depois... De noite, na sua casa! – Ela tentou chamá-lo para passear de novo, sabia que era inútil e que devia ir logo ao plano B, mas era divertido ficar atrapalhando a 'meditação' dele, como Kankurou ás vezes falava...

- Não... No quarto não tem nuvens... – Ele falou, ainda de olhos fechados...

- Tudo bem então! – Ela se sentou ao lado dele, olhando para as nuvens... Ás vezes até entendia o porquê dele ficar fazendo isso... Provavelmente era 'mania de gênios e grandes pensadores'...

Mas ela realmente achava que Shikamaru devia se tratar, dormir daquele jeito não era normal!

Havia um silêncio enorme entre eles, que era quebrando ás vezes pelo sopro do vento, o canto dos pássaros e frequentemente pelos vários suspiros dela...

- Pode parar? – Ele perguntou meio impaciente...

- O que? – Ela perguntou de volta depois de soltar um demorado suspiro de tédio... Plano B sempre funcionava!

- De suspirar... – Temari quase riu, mas só respondeu com outro suspiro...

Ele soltou um muxoxo baixo e se levantou...

- O que você quer fazer? – Ele perguntou cansado... Temari havia vencido de novo...

- Hmmm... Vamos passear por aí! – Ela se levantou com um sorriso e começou a puxá-lo pelo braço, soltando-o assim que Shikamaru se pôs de pé...

Era a segunda semana da konoichi da areia em Konoha, ela estava resolvendo um trabalho burocrático para o irmão, mas aparentemente a Hokage não liga muito para o trabalho sábado á noite, quando vai beber em algum restaurante... Ela fazia isso religiosamente, não lhe escapando um único domingo sem ressaca e um humor do cão...

Temari, por sua vez, não se sentia na obrigação de fazer seu trabalho se nem a Hokage cumpria o dela... Ou seja, domingo era seu dia de folga... Para a 'infelicidade' de Shikamaru, que passava seus domingos longe de missões e dormindo sob os raios quentes do sol de Konoha, agora tinha que acompanhar a moça por todo o lado... Não porque era seu trabalho como guia, mas porque preferia que Temari ficasse em sua companhia á ficar com outro...

Havia algo realmente bom nesses domingos, ele podia ver os sorrisos de Temari com mais freqüência... Durante a semana ela ficava séria, só se desinibindo depois de terminar de verificar vários papéis... Ele gostaria de poder vê-la desse jeito sempre, sorrindo despreocupada...

Temari estava alheia aos pensamentos de Shikamaru, estava feliz por tê-lo encontrado e por ele aceitar passear com ela... Ás vezes ela olhava de esguelha para a mão dele, queria segurá-la, mas só pelo pensamento ter lhe passado pela cabeça...

- Problemática, você está bem? – Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha...

- O que? – Ela arregalou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior logo em seguida...

- Está vermelha... – Ele fez uma pausa e começou a puxá-la para dentro de uma loja – Pode ser insolação, não andou tomando água? A verão de Konoha não chega nem perto do de Suna, mas ainda é perigoso...

Ela não respondeu, só ficou olhando a mão dele puxar a dela sem muita força... Sorriu discretamente, tinha vontade se segurar a mão dele de volta, mas não tinha coragem para tanto...

Watashi no doko ga sonna ni suki na no?

Ikinari nandai wo kimi ga dasu kara

Karite kita eiga hitomazu tomete

Majimaji to kimi wo miru yo

Mainichi mitetemo tarinai kurai

Sakihokoru egao ga daisuki desu

Igai to kiyase suru gokujou bodei

Iu made mo naku daisuki desu

"**O que você gosta tanto em mim?" **

**É a pergunta difícil que você acabou de fazer.**

**Então, agora vou parar de assistir ao filme que alugamos **

**E vou ficar te olhando.**

**Eu amo seu sorriso aberto, **

**Mesmo vendo ele todos os dias não é o suficiente**

**E isso sem nem mencionar o seu maravilhoso corpo, **

**Que fica bem não importa o que você vista.**

Se sentaram em uma mesa simples, era uma loja de raspadinhas de gelo... Paredes revestidas com madeira, um piso antigo, mas muito limpo, pequenos sinos pendurados nas janelas que tocavam suaves melodias quando o vento entrava na loja... Era um lugar aconchegante e simples...

- O que vão querer, queridos? – Uma senhora de idade veio atendê-los...

- Ah... Eu quero um de ameixa... E você, Cry-Baby? – Temari perguntou...

- Melão... – Ele respondeu, as mãos apoiando a cabeça sobre a mesa... Ele estava realmente pretendendo dormir ali?!

- Já vou trazer... – A senhora riu, olhando-os de maneira maliciosa... Temari olhou para o outro lado, para a janela... Tentava disfarçar o rubor de sua face...

A loira gritou mentalmente, aquela velhinha devia estar achando que eram namorados... Ele puxando-a pela mão daquele jeito, os dois andando nas ruas lado a lado... Droga! Odiava passar por esse tipo de coisa!

- Está melhor? – Ele perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção e abrindo vagarosamente os olhos negros...

- Sim... – Ela pensou em uma boa desculpa para o rubor... – Acho que subestimei o sol de Konoha...

- Isso é normal... Em Suna o sol é muito mais forte... Só tente não ser tão descuidada, Problemática... – E ele sorriu...

Ela sorriu de volta, sem saber o porquê de fazer aquilo... Olhou as mãos dele relaxarem sobre a madeira da mesa e novamente se sentiu tentada em tocá-la...

- Aqui está! – A velhinha chegou com duas enormes taças de raspadinha de gelo... Entregou cada uma ao seu respectivo dono e correu para a atender outro casal que chegava no local...

- Nossa... – Temari olhava fascinada para a enorme taça cheia de gelo raspado, calda de ameixas, dois biscoitos espetados lado a lado no gelo, um pedaço de laranja preso á borda da taça e uma flor exótica em um canto ao lado de tudo aquilo... Era absolutamente lindo... O de Shikamaru não estava muito diferente, exceto por ser de melão...

Temari pegou um pouco da raspadinha de ameixa e a colocou na boca, soltando um suspiro satisfeito logo em seguida... Ela começou a comer distraidamente, sem notar o olhar de Shikamaru... Um olhar carinhoso e divertido... Vê-la agir daquele jeito já lhe valia ter perdido o sono...

- O seu está bom também, Cry-Baby? – Ela perguntou encarando-o...

Shikamaru nem tinha tocado no dele ainda, ele pegou uma pequena porção e colocou na boca... Ele normalmente não tomava esse tipo de coisa, mas ele tinha que admitir que estava delicioso... Apesar de ter certeza de que o gosto não seria o mesmo se não estivesse com Temari...

- Sim... – Ele respondeu, pegando outra colherada...

- Posso experimentar o seu? Te dou um pouco do de ameixa! – Ela sorriu... Havia como ele dizer 'não' para aquele sorriso?

- Pode, Problemática! – Ele suspirou, tentando disfarçar o sorriso... Temari pegou um pouco e colocou na boca... O de melão era mais gostoso do que o de ameixa...

A moça pegou uma pequena porção da raspadinha avermelhada e levou a colher para frente de Shikamaru...

- O-O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou vermelho...

- Eu disse que te daria um pouco do meu, não disse? Agora come, antes que derreta! – Ela falou franzindo o cenho...

"Agora realmente pareciam namorados..." Foi o que Shikamaru pensou enquanto recebia a raspadinha na boca... Aquela brincadeira de 'aviãozinho' era tão típico dos casais bobos... E para ele... O de ameixa estava mais gostoso...

Shikamaru observou ela pegar mais um pouco e colocar entre os lábios... Foi então que lhe ocorreu... Foi um 'beijo indireto' como Ino gostava de chamar... Sentiu o rosto avermelhar... Estava se sentindo como um pré-adolescente idiota...

- Ai... – Temari franziu o cenho... Tocando a testa com a ponta dos dedos...

- Tomou gelado rápido de mais... – Ele falou balançando a cabeça negativamente... – Realmente é uma problemática!

- Cale a boca! – Ela falou colocando a colher na boca novamente...

Sorette gaiken bakkari kanjin

No nakami wa dou na no yo?

Funman yarukatanai kimi ga

Hanaiki mo araku okoru kedo

Hontou wa motto motto motto aru kedo mo

Umaku wa ienain da naa kore ga

Suki ni naru no ni ryuu wa iranai daro

Sokora hen wa nazo tte koto de kanben shite

**E isso é só a sua aparência, **

**E quanto às coisas importantes dentro de você.**

**Você não recua quando está brava e até roncar te aborrece.**

**Mas tem tanta, tanta, tanta coisa a mais do que isso.**

**Eu não consigo descrever tudo apropriadamente.**

**Eu não acho que você precise de uma razão para se apaixonar.**

**Isso é meio misterioso pra mim, por isso, me perdoe.**

Depois de saírem da pequena loja, que á esta altura já estava hiper-saturada de casais idiotas, foram andar um pouco pela rua...

- Ei, Cry-Baby, vamos fazer uma parada ali? – Ela perguntou, mas não esperou a resposta, saiu andando em direção á loja de roupas...

Shikamaru só girou os olhos, porque toda a mulher gostava de lojas de roupas?

- Que coisa problemática... – E ele a seguiu...

Temari olhava os quimonos, um ar sério e crítico tomou conta dos olhos verdes...

- Posso experimentar esse? – Ela perguntou á vendedora, que só sorriu e lhe apontou o trocador...

Ela pegou o quimono, que Shikamaru não conseguiu ver por ele estar na porta, e Temari seguiu para o trocador...

Um bom tempo depois, alguns risos de Temari e da vendedora foram ouvidos e a loira saiu de dentro do trocador... Vestindo um kimono verde escuro, do tipo furisode, com desenhos de borboletas brancas, um obi de um verde claro e delicado, um obiage branco e obijine de um verde do mesmo tom do kimono...

Se ela estivesse com prendedores de cabelo ele diria que era uma hime-sama e não a problemática de sempre...

Ela sorriu na direção dele, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais bela aos seus olhos... Temari falou qualquer coisa com a vendedora e voltou ao trocador...

- Sua namorada é muito bonita... – A mulher comentou... – Aquele kimono não teria ficado melhor em nenhuma outra moça...

Shikamaru até pensou em dizer que Temari não era namorada dele, mas ficou quieto... Só deu um sorriso para a vendedora e voltou a fitar o trocador, de onde Temari saiu alguns minutos depois com sua yukata preta de sempre...

A vendedora embrulhou o kimono e Temari o pagou com um enorme sorriso...

- Gaara vai odiar o kimono... – Ela riu depois de saírem da loja...

- Por quê? – Shikamaru quis saber, enquanto pegava o pacote das mãos de Temari...

- Porque eu fico bem nele... – Ela falou com simplicidade... – Ele anda com a síndrome do nosso pai, aquela coisa de 'ninguém toca na menina Sabaku'... Mês passado eu achei que ele ia matar um ninja de um país vizinho, só porque ele olhou para as minhas pernas... – Ela riu gostosamente... – Eles acham que eu ainda não sei me cuidar, acredita?

Shikamaru primeiro pensou que concordava com Gaara, qualquer um que olhasse para Temari deveria morrer, mas logo em seguida se lembrou de que ELE não pertencia á família... E Gaara provavelmente o mataria se o visse andando com Temari por aí, como um casal feliz...

- Obrigada... – Ela falou sem olhar para ele...

- Pelo que? – Ele a encarou, admirando o belo perfil da moça...

- Por carregar meu kimono... – Temari riu, na verdade queria agradecer por outra coisa, mas não teria coragem de dizer...

Ele só soltou um 'certo' e voltaram a olhar para frente... Meio próximos, as mãos se tocavam ás vezes, mas Temari se afastava levemente...

"Droga!" – Ela pensou... – "Estou parecendo uma virgem estúpida..." – Parou e refletiu sobre os próprios pensamentos... – "PERAÍ... Eu SOU uma virgem estúpida!!"

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha... Ela definitivamente não estava bem hoje...

- Hã?O que? Claro! Claro... Estou bem!! – Ela sorriu forçadamente e começou a andar mais rápido...

Droga! Se não conseguia se controlar perto dele... Então nem devia tê-lo chamado para sair!!

- Va-Vamos para lá!! – Ela apontou uma direção qualquer dando de cara com uma casa de chá cheia de namorados... – "ARGH!!" Quer dizer... Para lá!! – E apontou para uma loja cheia de frutas...

- Ok... – Ele falou sem dar muita importância...

"Kami-sama... O que DIABOS eu vou fazer em uma quitanda?!" – Temari pensou olhando para o nada...

- Ei, Problemática! – Ouviu ele a chamar... Já estava em frente a loja há muito tempo, enquanto Temari ainda estava longe...

"Pense em algo para comprar, pelo amor de Kami-sama!" – Ela quase bateu a cabeça em uma placa enquanto pensava... – Ah... Limões!

- Limões? – Shikamaru a encarou... O que ela faria com limões?! – "Uma limonada!" – Pensou no obvio e quase bateu na própria testa...

- Limões sicilianos, por favor! – Ela falou, sorrindo forçadamente...

Tsukai furusareta "aishiteru" mo

Kimi wo omotte kuchi ni sureba

Konna ni suteki na hibiki ni naru

Kimi dake no tame ni aru kotoba

Hidamari de sunday arikitari no itsumo

To onaji kyou wa sunday

Nanigenai jikan ga sugite yuku

Soshite futari wa nagomitsuzukeru

**Mesmo essas palavras clichês, "Eu te amo", **

**Têm um novo significado maravilhoso**

**Quando eu as uso para expressar meu amor por você; **

**Elas são palavras somente para você**

**Em um canto ensolarado no domingo, **

**É um domingo comum como qualquer outro**

**Quanto mais esse tempo comum passa, **

**Mais confortáveis nos sentimos juntos.**

E continuaram andando, Temari ia um pouco mais á frente, enquanto Shikamaru carregava as coisas...

Era estranho que ele não tivesse reclamado, nem falado algo como 'que problemático'... Ela deixou um suspiro triste lhe escapar dos lábios... Queria se divertir com ele, queria que ele sorrisse para ela... Somente para ela...

Shikamaru notou a melancolia que estava estampada nos olhos verdes da moça... Olhava-a de soslaio, tentando adivinhar o que se passava na mente da loira...

- Ah... SHIKAAAA!! – E por falar em loiras... Lá vinha uma que era potencialmente problemática...

- Irgh... – Ele gemeu em reprovação, quase se escondendo atrás de Temari...

A loira de Suna só soltou um riso pelo nariz, fazendo o Nara franzir as sobrancelhas... Por acaso era divertido ver ele sofrer?!

- Shika-kuuuuun!! – A Yamanaka estava andando meio cambaleante ao lado de um Sai hiper-expressivo, como sempre...

- Ino... Você andou bebendo?! – Era a pergunta típica que um irmão mais velho fazia nessas horas...

- Ssssssó um pooooouquinhu! – Ela sorria de maneira débil...

- Encontrei ela virando copos com a Haruno e com a Hokage... – Sai informou, querendo deixar bem claro que ele não tinha nada á ver com aquilo...

- A Hokage de vocês não pára não? – Temari perguntou incrédula – Do jeito que ela bebe nem deve ter mais fígado!

Shikamaru soltou um barulho de aprovação... Ino continuou naquele estado de nirvana e Sai... Bom... Como ele era aquele poço profundo de sentimentalismo ficou na dele, com aquela cara de paisagem de sempre...

- Mas... E a Haruno? – Shikamaru perguntou, tentando não rir da situação...

- Não sei... O Uchiha e o Naruto apareceram... Só consegui salvar essa aqui... – Sai falou de maneira despreocupada...

- Ei, você está bem? – A Sabaku perguntou para Ino, que estava inacreditavelmente quieta...

- Temari-xuaaaaan... – Ino falou com voz manhosa e se jogou nos braços da outra loira... – Eu te amo!! – E beijou o rosto da Sabaku...

Todos prenderam a respiração, até Sai tinha arregalado os olhos...

- Nhaaaa... Eu também te amo, Shikaaaaaaa... – E beijou a bochecha de Shikamaru... – E amo você também, Sai!! – E largou Shikamaru para dar um beijo nos lábios de Sai...

- Ela está completamente bêbada... – Temari estava com os olhos arregalados... Os outros dois se agarravam no meio da rua sem o menor pudor...

- É... Está... – Shikamaru estava com a mesma expressão de Temari ao ver o casal quase se comendo...

- Eles... Ainda estão respirando? – A loira de Suna perguntou inclinando a cabeça levemente, tentando ver as expressões do casal...

- Acho que sim, estão se mexendo... – Shikamaru desviou o olhar, ver sua colega e 'um cara do time sete' se agarrando não era exatamente o tipo de cena mais agradável do mundo... – Vamos sair daqui!

E ele puxou Temari pela mão, deixando o casal aos 'amassos' na rua movimentada...

Tsuyogari na kimi ga tokidoki miseru

Hakanage na namida nya shirohata desu

Nani mo iwanakerya iwanai dake ni

Yosomi nan de dekinain da yo

**Você finge ser forte, então as lágrimas fugazes, **

**Que você de vez em quando mostra, são uma bandeira branca.**

**Quando não dizemos nada, **

**É exatamente isso que me faz não olhar pra longe.**

- As pessoas ficam estranhas quando bebem... – Foi o único comentário descente que surgiu na mente de Temari...

- Principalmente quando não estão acostumadas... – Shikamaru respondeu, ainda meio irritado, mas continuava puxando a mão de Temari até estarem em uma outra colina...

- É incrível como a maioria fica corajosa quando bebe muito... – Temari fez uma pausa – Será que é esse o segredo da juventude da Hokage de vocês?

- Não! Definitivamente não! – Shikamaru suspirou, se sentando ao pé de uma arvore, feliz por ter arrastado Temari junto com ele...

- Hmmm...Acho que eu deveria tentar algum dia... – A loira falou se sentando, o vento batendo contra a árvore e carregando algumas gramas secas...

- Se embebedar? – Ele a olhou de maneira assustada, não conseguia imaginar a moça bêbada... Devia ser pior que o Rock Lee quando bebia de mais...

- É... – Ela falou sem pensar... – Quem sabe assim eu teria coragem... – Ela pensou em voz alta, se calando assim que notou o fato...

- Você já é corajosa de mais! Ás vezes nem parece uma mulher! – Ele falou com a típica voz de tédio... Aquilo era verdade, Temari era muito mais corajosa que muitos homens que existem por aí, inclusive mais do que Shikamaru...

- É... – Ela disse sorrindo, abaixando levemente a cabeça para frente... Então era daquele jeito que ele a via?

Não falaram nada, ficaram daquele jeito durante um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade...

- Tenho que ir... – Ela falou se levantando... Virando o rosto para o outro lado, pegando as sacolas e caminhando furiosamente em direção á cidade...

Tinha alguma coisa errada com ela...

- Ei, Problemática, espera aí! – Ele a alcançou facilmente, tentando segurá-la pelo pulso...

- O que quer? – Ela perguntou sem se virar...

- Porque ficou irritada? – Ele tentava vira-la, mas ela insistia em não encará-lo... Soltou um suspiro cansado – O que foi que eu fiz agora?

- Nada... Me deixe em paz... – Ela tomou impulso, se soltando violentamente dele e continuou caminhando... – "Kami-sama, que ele não perceba... Por favor... Que ele não perceba..."

Shikamaru sentiu algo escorrer de sua mão... Água? Havia um rastro fino e transparente sobre a pele morena... Não, aquilo definitivamente não era água...

Puxou-a rapidamente pelo ombro, obrigando-a a se virar... Encarou os olhos verdes semi-cerrados que encaravam o chão, finos fios translúcidos escorriam pelas belas bochechas...

- Temari? O que foi? Está com dor? – Ele perguntou segurando-a pelos ombros, a feição preocupada dele a deixava ainda pior...

Mas ela sentia dor... Uma dor a que ela desejou nunca ter que sentir... Seu peito doía por estar com ele, doía ainda mais quando não podia vê-lo... Mas principalmente, doía por saber que ele não a enxergava como mulher... Tentou se soltar, mas ele ainda a segurava...

- Não... Eu estou bem... Só... Tenho que ir... – Não conseguia arranjar uma desculpa para as lágrimas, sentia seu coração fazer a boca de seu estômago doer, assim como sua garganta...

- Não seja ainda mais problemática! Se está bem como é que pode estar chorando?! – Ele falou impaciente, Temari parecia tão frágil, tão delicada naquele momento...

Kanashimi da no kurushimi da no

Sorya ikiterya yappari iroiro aru kedo

Nanigenaku kimi ga iu "ganbatte" ni chikara moratteru yo

Moshi mo chiisana senaka fueru toki ni wa

Boku ga sugu dakishimeru kara

Mado kara mieru keshiki kawatte ittemo

Neguse no hidoi kimi no mama de soba ni ite

**Tristeza e dor**

**Claro que a vida traz todo tipo de coisas como essas.**

**Mas quando você casualmente me apóia: **

"**Esforce-se" me dá forças.**

**Sempre que suas costas tremerem eu logo te segurarei.**

**Mesmo que o cenário que vemos da janela mude,**

**Esteja ao meu lado, com hábitos de sono terríveis e tudo.**

Ele mesmo não previu e sequer sentiu quando puxou-a para um abraço e muito menos imaginou que ela ia repeli-lo com tamanha agressividade...

Temari não o encarou... Estava cansada de Konoha, amava aquela cidade assim como amava Shikamaru... Mas aquilo a sufocava, queria dizer o que sentia, queria que ele soubesse que não havia ninguém que a fazia mais feliz e triste neste mundo... Mas lhe faltava fôlego, faltava coragem para dizer aquilo...

Sentiu a face corar e abaixou-a para que ele não a visse, não queria ter sido vista por ele com aquela expressão... Não queria ter demonstrado que podia ser fraca...

Shikamaru a observava, há pouco tempo parecia a mulher de sempre... Tão forte, tão determinada... E agora... Parecia uma menina... Tentou se aproximar novamente, vendo-a recuar com a proximidade...

- O que foi, Problemática? – Ele segurou a mão dela, enlaçando os dedos e puxando-a levemente para perto de si...

Temari engoliu á seco... Segurou a mão dele fortemente e permitiu se aproximar do Nara, encostando a testa no peito do homem á sua frente... Ele já havia visto-a chorar, do que adiantava ficar se fazendo de forte naquela altura? O braço livre de Shikamaru passou pelas costas de Temari, prendendo-a em um abraço delicado...

O Nara relaxou ao sentir a loira encostar o rosto contra ele e pousar a mão sobre a lateral do corpo dele, ouvindo o barulho dos pacotes caindo no chão... O coração de ambos falhava... Qual era o próximo passo?

Estavam tão próximos que conseguiam sentir quando o outro engolia á seco de nervosismo ou quando o batimento cardíaco aumentava...

Shikamaru sentiu Temari tomar fôlego e logo em seguida levantar o rosto para encará-lo... Ela já não estava mais chorando, apesar de seu rosto ainda estar molhado, e tinha uma expressão determinada...

- Cry-Baby... – Ela pensou que agora era ridículo usar aquele apelido, afinal... Ela também chorara na presença dele... – Eu... – Ela piscou forçadamente, comprimindo os olhos e respirando cada vez mais fundo...

Ele não queria escutar nada, não queria mais ouvir as desculpas dela e nem seus blefes... Não queria palavras vindas dela, queria somente os lábios carmins que estavam tão próximos dos dele...

Foi um toque tremulo e desajeitado, um beijo inseguro... Ele pensou que Temari iria socá-lo e gritar algo como 'eu te odeio, seu idiota preguiçoso!', mas ficou admirado por isso não ter acontecido... Ela somente levou as mãos ao rosto dele, tocando-lhe as bochechas e as orelhas com as pontas dos dedos...

Temari ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando desesperadamente aprofundar aquele beijo... Não queria que ele se afastasse, mesmo com a falta de ar queria sentir mais e mais os lábios ele...

Estavam trêmulos, a adrenalina estava correndo pelo sangue que era bombeado num ritmo frenético...

Temari mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, os olhos estavam agitados, procurando desesperadamente por uma resposta qualquer na expressão de Shikamaru... Ele somente puxou-a novamente pela nuca e tomou-lhe os lábios...

Tsukai furusareta "daikirai" mo

kimi ga fukurete kuchi ni sureba

Hantai no imi ni kikoeru no sa

boku dake no tame ni aru kotoba

Hidamari de sunday arikitari no

itsumo to onaji kyou wa sunday

Aratamete iu yo kimi no koto wo

donna toki datte aishiteru

**Mesmo essas palavras clichês, "Eu te odeio", **

**Significam o contrário para mim,**

**Se é você a dizê-las quando está brava, **

**São palavras somente para mim.**

**Em um canto ensolarado no domingo, **

**É um domingo comum como qualquer outro.**

**Eu vou dizer mais uma vez para você: **

"**Eu te amo, todo o tempo".**

Foi um beijo diferente do primeiro, mais seguro, os lábios já sabiam que rumos deviam tomar, as mãos já haviam alcançado seu destino...

Suspiros saiam dos lábios de ambos enquanto mudavam a posição das bocas, as línguas se tocavam de maneira ansiosa... Um beijo não tão inocente, mas nem tão malicioso, estavam parados em pé sobre a grama amarelada, o sol ainda estava consideravelmente alto e todos poderiam ver o casal se beijar como se estivessem esperando por aquilo durante uma vida inteira... Mas ninguém nem ao menos reparou...

Havia a sincronia, havia o amor transmitido pelo toque molhado e doce, haviam os sorrisos entre os lábios que eram comprimidos entre outros lábios... Havia o êxtase... Haviam somente os dois naquele local, naquele mundo particular onde ninguém mais tinha o direito de entrar...

Separaram levemente os lábios, mas não se afastaram sem antes ter o capricho de mais um único e infantil selinho...

- Vai fazer o que no próximo domingo, Problemática? – Ele perguntou abraçando-a e beijando-lhe a têmpora direita para logo em seguida afundar o rosto no pescoço fino da loira...

- Vou voltar á Suna... Meu trabalho vai ter acabado até lá... – Ela respondeu num sussurro, tocando a nuca dele e correndo os dedos por sobre o cabelo preso...

Ouviu ele soltar um muxoxo...

- Quer tanto assim ir para Suna? – Ele pareceu irritado quando perguntou isso...

- Não... Mas Gaara é capaz de vir me buscar se eu demorar muito... – Ela falou rindo, beijando o cabelo escuro dele, sentindo o cheiro da grama molhada que ele desprendia... – Mas acho que não vou trabalhar amanhã... A Hokage deve estar de fogo á uma hora dessas, amanhã ela nem vai agüentar ouvir o barulho de uma caneta riscando o papel...

- Naruto e Sasuke vão fazer ela se sentir ainda pior se a Sakura estiver como a Ino... – Shikamaru fez uma expressão ainda mais cansada... – Quer ir aonde amanhã?

Temari sorriu de leve, afinando os olhos e se afastando levemente, obrigando o Nara a encará-la...

- Aonde **você** quer me levar? – Ela perguntou perigosamente, lhe lançando um olhar malicioso...

O Nara corou tendo alguns pensamentos nem um pouco puros á respeito da pergunta dela...

- Ah... Pensou algo malicioso! Que coisa feia, Senhor Nara!! – Ela passou os braços por sobre os ombros do Nara e sorriu de maneira sarcástica – Pensei que íamos passar o dia olhando as suas amadas nuvens... Afinal é só isso que você sabe fazer!

- Tsc... Problemática! – Ele suspirou, ás vezes ela o tirava do sério... Se perdeu dentro dos olhos verdes, já havia aprendido a decifrar os olhares dela, mas só agora havia compreendido certos sentimentos que ás vezes apareciam espelhados neles...

Não haveriam juras de amor e fidelidade eterna tão cedo... Mas sabiam, na verdade sempre souberam, que não poderiam amar nenhuma outra pessoa daquele modo...

Eles eram assim, provavelmente não diriam que se amam a não ser no ápice de um momento extremamente intimo, pois palavras podiam ser descartáveis... Ao menos até que ele tivesse que enfrentar os dois irmãos dela...

Itsumo to onaji sunday

Arikitari no sunday

Demo tokubetsu na Sunday

**É um domingo como qualquer outro.**

**É um domingo comum.**

**Mas é um domingo especial.**

Olharam para o chão, os limões haviam rolado por toda a parte, se confundindo com a cor amarelada da grama...

- Ei, Cry-Baby... – Ela bateu no ombro dele com certa força... – Me ajude a recolher isso!

Temari se afastou pegando alguns limões, Shikamaru só cruzou os braços, esperando que ela terminasse o serviço...

Um limão acertou-o em cheio na testa...

- Já não falei que era para me ajudar?! É surdo? – Ela franziu o cenho, a pose de mulher confiante e forte estava de volta...

- Tsc... Problemática... – Outro limão o acertou... – Ai... Afinal... O que vai fazer com esses limões?!

Silêncio por parte de Temari... Ela não tinha nem pensado em uma boa desculpa para tantos limões...

- Não é da sua conta! – E virou o rosto, olhando para o outro lado, as bochechas vermelhas de raiva e de vergonha...

- É uma problemática mesmo... – Ele riu, sendo atingido por um tapa no ombro pouco tempo depois...

- Calado! – Ela o fuzilou com os olhos, colocando as frutas dentro da sacola...

Temari se virou e começou a andar em direção á cidade... Parou e encarou-o com as sobrancelhas comprimidas...

- Vai ficar aí o dia todo? – Ela perguntou com sarcasmo... Shikamaru só sorriu e caminhou para perto dela... Olhando para o rosto levemente corado e os cabelos claros dela... Temari era realmente uma problemática!

- Não quero nem saber como vai ser se acabarmos casando... – Ele falou sem pensar muito... O que era estranho vindo de Shikamaru...

- COMO?! – A loira ficou completamente vermelha, o que diabos aquele idiota estava pensando?

- Nada, nada... – Ele andou mais a frente, tentando disfarçar o próprio rubor de sua face...

É... No final eles eram um casal realmente problemático! Nada mais que isso, nada menos que isso... Eram só... Dois tremendos problemáticos!

(FIM?)

* * *

Notas: kimono tipo furisode – É usado para cerimônias formais, ou seja, é um kimono mais complexo e mais extravagante...

Obi – Tecido usado por sobre o kimono, é como uma cinta-liga que faz com que tudo no kimono fique no lugar...

Obiage – É um tecido mais leve usado normalmente por baixo do obi, serve para mantê-lo no lugar...

Obijine – É uma faixa que é colocada por sobre o obi para mantê-lo no lugar...

Hime-sama – Princesa(Temari, tecnicamente, é uma princesa, só que nunca age como uma... –risos–)

* * *

N/A: Uma song fofa para a sensei, uma estória kawaii para vocês! –risos– Estou para terminar essa song desde antes da minha coleção de contos sobre os Perpétuos... Acho que escrever dramas me ajudou a terminar! –risos–

Eu amo a 'Sunday' dos The Babystars (Quem assiste One Piece deve conhecer 'Hikari e' deles)… Acho ela tão perfeita para o Shika e a Tema… Eu ri muito a primeira vez que ouvi a música completa… Achei tão parecida com eles que comecei a gargalhar dentro do ônibus(Vê se pode uma coisa dessas!) –risos–

Acho que a parte** "Mesmo que o cenário que vemos da janela mude, esteja ao meu lado, com hábitos de sono terríveis e tudo"** na música seria da Temari para o Shikamaru... O restante parece algo que ele falaria para ela, só que sem os 'problemática' da vida! –risos–

Tentei fazer algo beeem bobinho, mas a Temari ficou meio OOC por conta disso! –risos– Mas o Shika é um chato ás vezes, por isso acho que não saiu tanto do esquema original! –risos– Desculpem se ficou confuso ou extremamente OOC, é que fiquei pensando "Como seria um encontro entre eles?" e acabou dando nisso!

Eu realmente queria ver a Temari vestida com um shiromuku (um kimono tradicional japonês, todo branco, usado pelas noivas) e com ornamentos no cabelo... Kya... Ia ficar tão fofa!! Quem sabe em alguma fic por aí ela não apareça vestida assim! –risos– Mas me conformo só por ela estar usando um furisode nessa song! –risos– Mas espero descreve-la com um tomesode (kimono usado por mulheres casadas) algum dia! –risos–

Bem... Quanto á InoSai... Nada a declarar... Ainda gosto mais dela com o Gaara... Porque, pensem comigo... Ino e Temari como CUNHADAS? Gente... Isso ia dar um rolo digno de fanfic! Se **uma **loira incomoda muita gente... Imagina DUAS no mesmo lugar!! Só vão sair noticias de suicídios coletivos em Suna(ou em Konoha, depende de onde eles estiverem! 8D)... Mas a sensei acha InoSai fofo, então Lien-chan faz de tripas coração para fazer a sensei feliz, un! o.ó

Espero que tenham gostado! Até um próximo devaneio meus queridos! (Indo atualizar o profile)

* * *

Recado: COELHA-SENSEI, FELIZ DIA DOS PROFESSORES!! 8D faz pose tipo Power Rangers com uma placa gigante com os dizeres "Parabéns pelos 98 anos" ao fundo Opa... Placa errada! O.o" chuta a placa e fica sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido Espero que tenha gostado do seu presentinho! xD

* * *

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

Desencalhe essa autora apertando 'GO' ou faça um depósito bancário de quinhentos mil euros na conta dela! 8D


End file.
